Sam Moran
| birth_place = Sydney, New South Wales, Australia | death_date = | origin = | instrument = Vocals, trumpet, guitar | genre = Children's, pop | occupation = Musician, dancer, actor, singer | years_active = 1998–present | label = Sony Music Australia | associated_acts = The Wiggles, Nick Jr. | website = }} Samuel Alexander Moran (born 4 April 1978) is an Australian entertainer best known for having been a member of the children's band The Wiggles from 2006 to 2012. He was born in Sydney and raised in Wagga Wagga. He is the host of the children's television series Play Along With Sam. Career Moran studied classical voice and music education at the Sydney Conservatorium of Music with the purpose of becoming a high school music teacher, and began performing in plays and musicals while still a student. The Wiggles Moran's involvement with The Wiggles began when he appeared in "Haste to the Wedding" and "Evie and the Birdman", both written by John Field, Anthony Field's brother and songwriter for The Wiggles. Moran began performing with The Wiggles in 1998, hosting and touring with the "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" throughout Australia and New Zealand, in small venues The Wiggles "had grown too big for". He played Professor Singalottasonga and Dapper Dave in the group's TV series. In 2002, Moran became Greg Page's understudy and filled in for Page over 150 times. Page was advised by his doctors not to travel, so Moran performed in his place during the group's fall 2006 US tour. Moran reported that he was asked to permanently join The Wiggles "a couple of days" before Page announced his retirement in November 2006. Moran's shtick on stage was losing things. Although the transition from Page to Moran as the group's lead singer, which Moran has called "probably one of the most physically demanding roles in mainstream entertainment," was "smooth" for the young children of The Wiggles' audience, it was more difficult for their parents. Bandmate Murray Cook reported that Moran did "amazingly well" as a Wiggle, and that the addition of Moran changed their sound, forced the group to "rethink things", and made the band stronger. Although Moran struggled with the spontaneity of The Wiggles' stage performances, Cook said, "We've never felt like we had to carry him or anything. He's a smart guy. But it is a bit different, just having a different person on stage." Moran's background in musical theatre was different from those of his bandmates, so The Wiggles had to change the way they recorded their music. At sound checks, their practice was to "kind of jam on things", but Moran often did not know the songs the other three used at those times. Cook reported that it took some time for Moran, but a year after Page's retirement stated, "We're slowly educating each other". In January 2012, and amidst a great deal of controversy, The Wiggles announced that Greg Page had regained his health and was returning to his role as the Yellow Wiggle. Solo projects Moran released his first solo album, Colour of Love, through Sony Music Australia in 2010. The album consisted of covers of well known love songs, including a duet of The Beach Boys' "God Only Knows" with Australian jazz vocalist, Emma Pask. Colour of Love track list # You Make Loving Fun # Unchained Melody # Wonderful Tonight # Fire and Rain # God Only Knows (with Emma Pask) # More Than Words # Wonderful World # Sara Smile # Hello # The Scientist # Baby, Now That I've Found You # She's Got a Way Moran performed "Advance Australia Fair" at the first game of the 2010 NRL State of Origin. Play Along with Sam In May 2013, Moran returned to children's television hosting a new preschool series, Play Along with Sam, on Nickelodeon's sister channel Nick Jr. Play Along with Sam is an educational music block programme that airs every weekday morning until midday and also in the evening from 6:30PM to 8:00PM, wrapped around top rating programmes. Play Along with Sam also went to #1 in Australian and #5 in Canada on the iTunes Children's Music Charts. Its companion album was nominated for an ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album in 2013. The show also received an ASTRA Awards nomination for Most Outstanding Children's Program or Event, while Moran was nominated for Best New Talent. The show was also nominated for the TV Week Logie Award for Outstanding Children's Program. In 2015, Moran won the ARIA Music Award for Best Children's Album, beating his former bandmates, The Wiggles. In his acceptance speech he said "...I've often wondered what I might say, were I ever fortunate enough to be in this position. Standing here now... with this... I realise I know longer need to say those things..." alluding to his unceremonious re-replacement in his former group. Personal life ]] Before he became a professional singer and performer, due to his "love of gadgets", Moran seriously considered going into information technology as a career. He is a fan of the Australian Football League team the Sydney Swans. He is also "a keen cook". He married American born Lyn Stuckey, a dancer with The Wiggles in 2006. They met when appearing together on the "Dorothy the Dinosaur Show", when Stuckey played Dorothy the Dinosaur. The couple's first child was born January 2010 in Sydney. The couple separated in 2016, divorcing in 2018. Discography Studio albums * Colour of Love (2010) * Play Along with Sam (2013) * We're Gonna Dance! (2014) * BOO! (2015) * Best. Day. Ever! (2016) * Santa's Coming! (2017) Filmography * Play Along with Sam (2013–present) – Host Awards and nominations |- | 2007 | Pop Go the Wiggles! |rowspan="5" | ARIA Award for Best Children's Album |rowspan="6" |- | 2008 | You Make Me Feel Like Dancing |- | 2009 | Go Bananas! |- | 2010 | Let's Eat |- |rowspan="2" | 2011 | Ukulele Baby! |- | "The Wiggles" | ARIA Hall of Fame |- | 2013 | Play Along with Sam | ARIA Award for Best Children's Album | |- |rowspan="3" | 2014 | Sam Moran | ASTRA Award: Best New Talent | |- | Play Along with Sam | TV Week Logie Award: Outstanding Children's Program | |- | We're Gonna Dance |rowspan="2" | ARIA Award for Best Children's Album | |- | 2015 | BOO! | |- |rowspan="2" | 2016 | Play Along with Sam | TV Week Logie Award: Most Outstanding Children's Program | |- | BEST. DAY. EVER! |rowspan="2" | ARIA Award for Best Children's Album |rowspan="2" |- | 2018 | Santa's Coming! References External links * * Moran's Facebook Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:ARIA Award winners Category:Australian male television actors Category:Australian male singers Category:Australian male dancers Category:People from Sydney Category:People from Wagga Wagga Category:Sydney Conservatorium of Music alumni Category:The Wiggles members Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Australian children's television series Category:2013 Australian television series debuts Category:2010s Australian television series